The Most Important Thing
by Armor King
Summary: When Sin attacked, Yuna was willing to give everything to save Spira and its people. But, What is more important than saving the world? RIKKUxYUNA Pairing! Don't like, don't read!


(-Author's Notes-)

Here I am with yet another Rikku/Yuna fanfic! Btw, I've started a new thing where: For every honest Flame I get, I'll type another Rikku/Yuna fic and the quality of each will be determined by the number of positive reviews I get (i.e. For five reviews, the next fic will be quality five). Nevertheless, This one's free-of-charge! It's a bit more serious than I prefer for this pairing, however, when I can't get an idea out of my head, I'm forced to type it... Sorry, in advance, if it isn't that good.

(-Summary, Disclaimer, etc.-)

SUMMARY: When Sin attacked, Yuna was willing to give everything to save Spira and its people. But, What is more important than saving the world?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy X or X-2, nor the characters contained therein. I merely borrow them for non-profit fanfiction. Don't sue, okay?

Pairing: Rikku/Yuna of course!

Rating: T

Length: 1 Chapter.

Warnings: Well, There is one kinda dark scene (blood + character death). Oh, And this fic contains a shoujo-ai (girl/girl) pairing!

Thanks: My thanks go out to, first-and-foremost, K-chan for her friendship and interest in my fics! Also, I want to thank everyone who has submitted a positive review for any of my Rikku/Yuna fics (i.e. those who actually like the pairing)! Lastly, I will as well thank all the flamers as their flames have only fueled the FIRE of my liking for the Rikku/Yuna pairing!

(-THE MOST IMPORTANT THING-)

)-Farplane/After Shuyin's Defeat-(

"Phew!" Rikku says in relief, plopping down on the floor, "I'm glad that's over!"

"Me, too!" Yuna states, also breathing a sigh of relief.

"I agree." Paine adds as she folds her arms.

"Well, Let's all head back to the Celsius." Yuna says, "I don't wanna be here any longer!"

"I'm with you, Yunie!" Rikku happily states, hopping to her feet, "I don't like this place one bit!" she and Yuna begin walking away.

"..." Paine doesn't add anything as she decides to follow her friends, quietly.

Suddenly... ".. heheheheheheheheh .." a near in-audible laughter begins, then grows, "AhahaHAHAHAHAHA..." the group turns around.

"Who's there!" demands Paine, "Show yourself!"

A shadowed figure appears several feet directly infront of the girls, arms partially folded with their right hand hand covering their mouth. Then, The person is illuminated, revealing a male with his long silver hair fixed back in a braid as his laughter slows to a stop. His attire consists of a pair of violet pants, silver armor covering his chest and arms, armored boots, leather gloves, and a clawed gauntlet on his left forearm, "Please, Forgive the sudden outburst." the man calmly says, slowly opening his eyes --one violet, the other sienna. "I was just remembering that fool Shuyin." he adds, "The mistakes he made."

"Who are you?" questions Yuna, "And, What do you mean, 'mistakes'?"

"My name is..." the man replies, turning his left side toward the girls, "Sirius."

"... Sirius?"

Sirius nods, "And, by 'mistakes', I mean just that... mistakes." he continues, "He was convinced that he could bring the war between Zanarkand and Bevelle to an end by utilizing the raw power of Vegnagun... and thus, save the world."

"A noble cause...?"

"A noble cause, indeed." Sirius responds with a nod, "However, He was willing to risk his life to achieve that cause... 'saving the world'." Yuna gasps slightly before Sirius continues, "But, There is another here... who was willing to walk the same path, isn't there..." he turns to the girls, "Yuna?" he says, focusing past Rikku and Paine to the former High Summoner.

"I..."

"You need not respond." Sirius interrupts, holding up his left hand with the palm facing her and shaking his head slightly, "The truth has already been portrayed through your eyes." his words cause Yuna to close her eyes and turn her head away, bringing her arms up and placing her hands against her chest.

"Hey! Leave Yunie alone, ya big meanie!" Rikku states, quickly drawing her daggers, "Unless ya wanna fight!"

"Why? Is it not the truth?" Sirius responds, receiving silence from all three girls and causing Rikku to lower her daggers, "I have watched this world grow from long before Zanarkand and Bevelle... indeed, I have watched it for five-thousand years..." he walks a few steps in the direction he's facing.

The three girls gasp audibly at the statement.

"However, There was another reason Shuyin wanted to stop the war..." Sirius continues, looking up into the expanse of pyreflies, "He wished to prevent his lover, Lenne, from risking her life for the same reason." "I... have watched the races of this planet distrust, fight, and kill each other over trivial matters... I have watched Al Bhed war with Spiran, Spiran slay Ronso, Ronso slaughter Guado, & Guado murder Al Bhed..." a tear is almost evident in the man's voice as he continues, "And, I have seen Sin kill all without reservation or remorse... yet, even despite Sin, the children of this world still fought with and killed one another!" he spins to face the three girls, swing his left arm out horizontally, "Some even claiming 'divine guidance' in their endeavors! But, All is merely an overture to the inevitable self-destruction that the children of this world shall bring down upon themselves!" he swings his arms out to either side as he finishes the statement.

Sirius raises his right hand to point his index finger at the three girls, "And, You three are no different!" he states, "Afterall... did you, or did you not, fight Baralai in the depths of Bevelle?"

"But--"

"What? He attacked you first?" Sirius interrupts, "Let me guess, You're going to say that it was self-defense?" "Imbeciles!" he shouts, throwing his right arm out to the right of himself, "You were invading the inner sanctum of Bevelle, where you should not have pried! He was protecting Bevelle and Vegnagun!"

"We... were at fault?" Yuna questions herself aloud, almost confused.

"Don't listen to him, Yuna!" Paine states, readying her sword, "He's trying to mess with our heads!"

"Paine's right, Yunie!" Rikku adds, "He's lying!" 'He's gotta be!' she adds in her own mind.

"Very well, then..." Sirius says calmly, lowering his right arm to his side. A tiny ball of energy appears, "Tell me... what is the most important thing one must protect!" he states, quickly forming the energy into a golden double edged sword and runs at Yuna too fast to be seen. As he nears the former High Summoner, he thrusts the blade toward the girl and there's a flash of blood...

During this transpiration of events, the only word heard is, "Yunie!" in Rikku's one-of-a-kind voice.

"Yuna!" Paine says, turning toward the gunner who's mere feet away from her, but the leather-clad girl gasps the sight that meets her red eyes...

Between Yuna and Sirius, Rikku is standing facing toward Yuna and the blade of Sirius' sword is pierced through her back, just a bit of the blade protruding from the thief's chest mere inches from Yuna.

Yuna gasps in horror, "Rikku!" she says, tears rolling from her miscolored eyes.

"Y-Yunie..." Rikku manages before Sirius withdraws his sword from her back, "Ungh!" she winces in pain, then drops slowly to her knees and falls onto her right side as her green spiralled eyes close.

"No..." Paine says almost inaudibly.

"Rikku!" Yuna calls again, dropping to her knees beside the blonde Al Bhed girl infront of her, "Rikku! Wake up!" her voice breaks and tears continue falling as she shakes Rikku to try to wake her up. "Th-this can't be happening!" she says, hugging the lifeless thief tightly, "It has to be a nightmare..." once the last words are said, she begins just crying as she holds the Al Bhed girl.

Sirius' blade slowly de-materializes from his hand, "In five thousand years... never have I bore witness to such a sacrifice..." he says slowly, however, Yuna just continues crying and holding Rikku.

Sirius steps closer and kneels near Rikku's opposite side to where Yuna is, "A sacrifice of love, with nothing to gain or anyone to know..." he continues, placing his palm on Yuna's left shoulder and raising her to a sitting position. The former High Summoner would have slapped him -or shot him- had she not noticed the tears in his own eyes, "Yuna..." he says, "She sacrificed herself without a moment's thought, not to save the world or its people... she did so not for some ideal or cause, no. She gave her life for... you, Yuna." "A more noble sacrifice can never be made than one to protect a loved one." he adds, moving his own miscolored eyes down to the lifeless Rikku, "A sacrifice that gives me hope for this world's children."

The silver haired man lowers his left hand to Rikku's wound, "However, I cannot let her life end by my hand..." he says as a light glows from his palm, "I will take back the wound I inflicted and give her life back." the light grows in brightness until no one can see through the white, "Remember, Yuna, Rikku gave her life because she loves you." Sirius says through the light, "Do not forsake that..." his voice fades as does the bright light.

Yuna slowly opens her eyes -which slowly re-focus- to see Rikku in her arms, the wound gone and a pair of green eyes blinking at her, "R-Rikku...?"

"Yunie!" Rikku calls out as she shoots up and latches her arms around the brown haired gunner, "You're okay!"

"Rikku..." Yuna says, nearly inaudible, as she returns the Al Bhed girl's hug.

Suddenly, Rikku pushes herself back somewhat and starts looking back-and-forth, "Hey! Where's what's-his-face!" she says, wearing an almost comically angry expression, "I'm gonna smack him up good for tryin' to hurt Yunie!"

Yuna smiles while looking at the blonde haired thief and remembers Sirius' last words, "Rikku." she says, closing her eyes, "I need to tell you something."

"Huh?" Rikku responds, stopping and turning her head to face the brown haired girl, "What is it, Yunie?" she asks.

Yuna slowly opens her eyes to meet Rikku's, "I... love you, too." she says.

Rikku blinks her eyes in confusion as to what Yuna's referring as 'love' can have so many different meanings, "Huh?" she questions.

Yuna shakes her head once to each side, then leans forward and shocks Rikku as she presses her lips to the Al Bhed girl's own. After a moment, Rikku returns the kiss as the two hold each other, their eyes closing.

The view pull out several feet and Paine walks up and raises her right arm, she looks toward the readers then to Rikku and Yuna, then back to the readers, "Nothing to see here." she says and pulls down a black 'curtain' containing the words...

(-The End-)

Ramblings: Okay, Tell me what you think and be honest! I'm gone for now, so review or flame... either way, I'll keep writing Rikku/Yuna fanfics! Ja for now! 


End file.
